This disclosure is related to providing over the air updates to a universal remote control device. In general, the universal remote control device is an electronic device for remotely controlling the operation of one or more devices (machines) such as a television. The one or more devices are often manufactured by one or more manufactures and can include separate interfaces controlled by the universal remote control device. Additionally, the universal remote control device can be programmed to control devices that are influenced by service providers, manufacturers, and/or users in order to provide specific and/or customized controls. Therefore, software and/or firmware of the universal remote control devices need to be updated periodically according to the requirements of the various service providers, manufacturers, and/or users in order for the full capabilities of the universal remote control devices to be realized.